The Twilight Twenty Five Round Five
by One Brave Lamb
Summary: The challenge is to write twenty-five one-shots and/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. Rated M, to be safe. Centered around the characters Bella & Edward. AU/AH/Canon/OOC. Anything goes.
1. Prompt 4: A Good Morning

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 4

http:/www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/04[dot]jpg

Title: A Good Morning

Pen Name: One Brave Lamb  
>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Soft warmth danced across my back as I stretched languorously in the bed. My lips curled into a contented smile as I imagined what I looked like.<p>

A lazy housecat, soaking up rays of golden sunshine.

I turned to my left, and as it did every morning, my heart stuttered in my chest.

Still cast in lightening shadow, he slept. His messy copper locks made messier from slumber and my roving fingers last night. I allowed my eyes to drift across his peaceful face and down his naked back, each rise and fall calling me closer.

Beckoning. Urging.

I went.


	2. Prompt 21: The Storm

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 21

http:/www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/21[dot]jpg

Title: The Storm  
>Pen Name: One Brave Lamb<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Her sobs echoed in my ears, bouncing off the walls like waves crashing on the shore. A tempest of emotion swirled within her eyes while tears trailed down her cheeks like bitter rain. One long wail pierced my heart and mind.<p>

I made my way towards her wanting to offer any comfort I could. She fell into my arms clumsily, clutching my shirt with all her strength. I cradled her close to my chest, offering my embrace as a life-preserver to keep her from being lost in the sea of her grief.

I would not let her drown in it.


	3. Prompt 5: Winter Love

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 5

http:/www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/05[dot]png

Title: Winter Love  
>Pen Name: One Brave Lamb<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I laughed as another snowball whizzed by my head before sending a mock-glare in his direction.<p>

He shrugged innocently.

"What?"

For a moment, I was rendered speechless by the sight of him.

Bright wide grin.

Pink cheeks.

Glittering green eyes.

I shook my head while walking towards him slowly.

"How do you do that?" I wondered aloud.

"Throw a snowball?" His laugh was warm, a stark contrast to the blistering wind that ruffled his hair.

"No," I mumbled, tossing my arms around his neck. "How do you make me fall even more in love with you, without trying at all?"


	4. Prompt 3: Wonder

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 3

http:/www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/03[dot]jpg

Title: Wonder  
>Pen Name: One Brave Lamb<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>The smell of soap is heavy in the air around me.<p>

Washing machines spin and dryers tumble in an off-beat rhythm that's oddly soothing.

I turn a page of the book I brought with me, though I haven't read a word.

My distraction is folding a pair of sweats that look well worn and comfortable.

I wonder if they would feel soft against my skin.

I wonder what his long fingers would feel like brushing against my thighs as he pulls them off.

The folding pauses and I look up to find him staring at me in question.

I wonder…


	5. Prompt 8: Imagine

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 8

Word Prompt - Daydream

Title: Imagine  
>Pen Name: One Brave Lamb<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I lay my head down on the pillow of my arms as the teacher drones on. I should pay attention but my mind feels hazy and disconnected; my thoughts wandering to and fro listlessly, not settling long enough to evoke a response.<p>

Grudgingly, I let my eyes travel to the empty seat beside me and I sigh, cursing the subtle rays of sunlight dancing across Edward's seat. I can picture him in the meadow, basking in the rare occurrence. I can see his relaxed smile, while his cold body rejoices in the fleeting warmth. I close my eyes and drift.


	6. Prompt 7: Hush Hush

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 7

Word - Clandestine

Pen Name:One Brave Lamb  
>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating:T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Caresses stolen in shadows.<p>

Kisses hidden from view.

Often I fear you don't want me.

Not like I want you.

Furtive glances cross the room.

Secret smiles.

My heart thunders whenever you're near.

I burn for you.

You tell me it's almost over.

That we'll have our day.

So I kneel, and I hope, and I wish, and I pray.

She's beside you now.

Touching you.

Kissing you.

Feeling you.

Loving you.

All in the light of day.

I hide my jealously.

I force my smile.

I play my part.

The friend.

But I'll have you in a while .


	7. Prompt 25: Wedded Bliss

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 25

http:/www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/25[dot]jpg

Title: Wedded Bliss  
>Pen Name: One Brave Lamb<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>The lights are dim and murmured conversations swirl around us. I clutch the fabric of your jacket, while my head rests happily on your shoulder. We sway in time with the music, the clinking of dinnerware an odd accompaniment to the dulcet notes.<p>

I feel your lips press a kiss to my forehead and I smile. I've never been as happy as I am today. I glance up and find your emerald eyes shining back at me, the same content smile playing on your lips.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen," I murmur blissfully.

"I love you infinitely more, Mrs. Cullen."


	8. Prompt 19: Anticipation

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 19

Word - Tingle

Title: Anticipation  
>Pen Name: One Brave Lamb<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I can still feel you.<p>

On me.

Over me.

Within me.

Pushing me down.

Pulling me in.

Teasing.

Tantalizing.

Coming.

Spent.

It's torturous.

It's ecstasy.

Your fingertips left perfect imprints on my hips.

Your mark is on my neck.

You've set my soul on fire.

I ache.

I tremble.

The wait is killing me.

My hands yearn to touch you.

My body sings your melody.

A tingle runs down my spine.

I know that you are near.

Your eyes burn with passion.

Love.

Your lips speak sin.

Lust.

I want to, need to, have to have you.

_Here._

_Now._

_Again._


	9. Prompt 17: Passion

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 17

Word - Lick

Title: Passion  
>Pen Name: One Brave Lamb<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Her taste lingers on my tongue.<p>

She's gloriously bittersweet.

My mouth wanders here, there and everywhere, from her hips to her feet.

Her chocolate eyes, they tempt me.

Her cherry lips scream my name.

I'm ravenous from the taste of her.

Her nectar fans my flame.

I suck.

I lick.

I nibble.

I'm unable to resist.

She bends, bellows and comes undone, shattered from my kiss.

I'm panting at her apex.

I'm drowning in her scent.

Her ivory legs pull me closer.

She's wanton. She's reckless. She's bliss.

I'm swirling. I'm curling. I'm savoring.

Not a single drop is missed.


	10. Prompt 13: Change

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 13

http:/www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/13[dot]jpg

Title: Change

Pen Name: One Brave Lamb  
>PairingMain Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: K+<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>The nights are growing colder and I find myself longing for the oppressive heat of days gone by. My shorts, tank tops and sandals are being replaced with hooded sweatshirts, jeans and sneakers. No longer do I crave an ice cold beverage in the morning, as it would only add to the chill in the air. The leaves are bursting into bright flames of color, welcoming autumn in all its glory. I'll miss the days spent lazing around, and the late nights spent with friends. It's time for classes and the early morning grind. I'll miss our summer love affair.<p> 


	11. Prompt 11: Don't Let Go

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 11

http:/www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/11[dot]jpg

Title: Don't Let Go  
>Pen Name: One Brave Lamb<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Don't do this, baby," he pleads. I try not to drown in the sadness swirling in those emerald depths.<p>

"I have to," I murmur before walking away.

That's it. We're done. Over.

I'm scared. Terrified. He's too much. Much too much.

I fight the tremble in my lips and the moisture in my eyes. I just need to get to my car, then I can break down.

A warm hand wraps around my wrist spinning me around, and lips press passionately to my own.

"No," he exhales forcefully against my cheek. "I won't let you walk away. Not like this."


	12. Prompt 2: Eager

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 2

www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/02[dot]jpg  
>Pen Name: One Brave Lamb<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I felt the bite from the corner of the table as Edward attacked my neck with open-mouthed kisses. Shattering glass was barely heard over his low grunt in my ear when I pressed my hips against his. I could feel him, hard and straining against his jeans. I squealed as he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. God, how I wanted him. <em>Needed<em> him.

"Baby," he moaned while I swiveled my hips against him.

"Please," I begged in a whisper. "_Please_, Edward."

I couldn't contain my grin as we stumbled down the hall to the bedroom.


	13. Prompt 10: Vapid Vixen

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 10

Word: Insipid

Pen Name: One Brave Lamb  
>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but glare at the voluptuous blonde hanging on him. I imagined she smelled like bubblegum and sex as she batted her dramatically lined lashes. Her giggle made me gag, and when she brushed her hand across his chest, rage overtook me.<p>

For the most part he ignored her, occasionally running his fingers through his penny-colored hair. Once when the bimbo pushed out her chest, he rolled his eyes and that made me smile, then he caught my eye and winked. Super-Slut Barbie glanced my way before pouting pathetically and stomping a foot. I chuckled around a smirk.


	14. Prompt 6: Purgatory

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 6

Word: Ambivalence  
>Pen Name: One Brave Lamb<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>He wanted her. He couldn't find words to express how much he wanted her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, touch her, taste her, consume her. He wanted everything with her.<p>

But he couldn't tell her because she didn't know he existed. He lived on the outer-edges of her reality, always watching and coveting, but never catching her eye. The idea that he may never know what it was like to call her '_his_' clawed at his chest and left him breathless.

She was a vision, a dream. She was absolutely everything.

She was untouchable, but still, he _wanted_.


	15. Prompt 9: Foreplay

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 9

Word: Friction  
>Pen Name: One Brave Lamb<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>He nuzzled my inner thigh with scruff of his jaw, knowing it would drive me absolutely insane.<p>

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Edward murmured against my skin.

"Um, I..what?" I muttered while his delicious mouth left wet, open-mouthed kisses along my hip-bone.

His chuckle was deep and warm as he crawled up my body.

"I asked you a question, Bella. What are you thinking about? But I think I have a pretty good idea," Edward crooned into my ear before grinding his hips into my own.

"Mmm, yes," I moaned quietly. "That's _exactly_ what I was thinking about, baby."


	16. Prompt 20: Vanish

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 20

Word: Vanish  
>Pen Name: One Brave Lamb<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: K+<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><em>Gone. <em>

I could think of nothing else, because he _was_ gone. I hadn't fought him; I gave no argument. I just let him walk away, leaving me with nothing but a broken and splintered heart. I begged every higher power to let me go back, to change what had happened – but, of course, nothing changed.

_Gone._

I would have to learn how to live without him. I would have to move on but just the thought made the ever-present ache in my chest throb painfully. He had been my everything and nothing would ever be the same without him.

_Gone._


	17. Prompt 12: Restrain

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 12

www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/12[dot]jpg

Title: Restraint  
>Pen Name: One Brave Lamb<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Edward sat perched in the tree outside Bella's bedroom. He wished to be inside, surrounded by her warmth and scent, but tonight had been much too taxing on his weakening restraint. It baffled him, just how unaware she was of her own sensuality. How the softest of moans, escaping her lips while she slept, could drive him wild with need. How, with one gentle stretch, all of her curves would plaster themselves against the hard lines of his body. It took everything in him to keep from touching her the way he wished to.<p>

He was a man after all.


End file.
